


Лауданум

by Runa_Kamoran



Series: Порох и Свинец [2]
Category: Skullgirls
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, May be continued later, Slight OOC, headcanons
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 08:58:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15726165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runa_Kamoran/pseuds/Runa_Kamoran
Summary: В какой-то степени их взаимоотношения были похожи на лауданум. Она приходила, чтобы найти лекарство от боли, покой и понимание, не в состоянии взять их где-либо еще, - и не осознавала, что получает в ответ медленно действующий яд.





	Лауданум

В Новом Меридиане было достаточно людей, ненавидящих Медичи. Хватало и безумцев, осмелившихся перейти им дорогу. Нарушить неписанные правила, поднять шум и рассердить кучку высоко сидящих мужчин с ценными связями. Ничем хорошим это, как правило, не заканчивалось. Предатели и непокорные пропадали без вести, а по весне — всплывали в каналах Малого Иннсмута. Силы, которая могла бы противостоять могущественной мафиозной семье, попросту не было.

Но в городе было достаточно людей, ненавидящих Медичи, и Элайза едва ли удивилась, когда воздух забился сладким ароматом крови, исходящим от роскошной сияющей башни. Возможно, ей не придется сообщать Лоренцо о своей неудаче в поисках Сердца-Черепа. Кто бы мог подумать, что женщина-кошка окажется настолько умелой воительницей, и Элайзе, давно не бравшей в руки посох, придется отступить. Будь у нее подмога, женщина, возможно, и смогла бы достать воришку, — но она сама отправила Серебеллу по другому следу. Сейчас девушка наверняка уже вернулась в башню, чтобы застать там кровавую баню.

Запах был невероятно сильным — некто устроил в логове Медичи настоящую безжалостную резню. Сначала женщина подумала, что это могла быть Череподева — ходили слухи, что у новой обладательницы Сердца-Черепа есть свои счеты с именитой семьей. Однако по улицам не бродили скелеты, не летали вокруг черепа. Тишина ночи была крайне странной. Сегодня достойные героини выходили на улицу, чтобы попытать счастья и найти Череподеву. Простые же люди напряженно всматривались в толпу, где оказывалось на порядок больше странных личностей, чем прежде. Атмосфера в городе царила тяжелая, стояла душная жара, а небо затягивалось тучами — предвестницами долгой бури. Драки вспыхивали на улицах, как лесные пожары, — духота и тревога выводили из себя многих. Тень неизбежности, Череподева, нависла над Новым Меридианом, сводя народ с ума.

Результаты охватившего город хаоса не заставили себя ждать. В Мэплкресте ходили слухи о чудовище с иглами вместо пальцев. На улицах в центре города кто-то видел зомби, которая избила принцессу и сбежала от королевской полиции. В лабораториях на окраине случился погром, и кто-то зарезал директора. Дорогущее казино оказалось разгромлено после драки вспыльчивого рестлера и человека-оркестра. Еще кто-то едва не сровнял с землей Великий Собор, но Элайза едва ли обратила на это внимание. Так что новость о погроме в башни Медичи, пусть и удивила женщину, но никак не выходила за рамки происходящего.

Оставив лимузин на пустой стоянке, Элайза подошла к стеклянным дверям. Башня Медичи была ужасно дорогим зданием, даже по ее собственным меркам. Лоренцо потратил миллионы, если не миллиарды только для того, чтобы возвести столь высокое строение, и еще столько же ушло на роскошную обстановку, которая сейчас оказалась безнадежно испорчена.

  
В главном холле мерцал свет; еще со входа различались тела охранников и администраторов, разбросанные как куклы шаловливым ребенком. Люди были застрелены, зарезаны, забиты до смерти и взорваны. Женщине показалось, что сравнение с ребенком было на редкость удачным. Нападавший резвился, убивая своих жертв самыми разными способами и разбрасывая бомбы как рождественские хлопушки. Возможно, он даже танцевал, судя по алым следам, что закручивались в спирали.

Однако Сехмет заметила еще кое-что — следы, невидимые человеческому глазу. Зарубки на краях пространства, небрежные швы на ткани реальности, оставленные теонитом. Отпечатки разрывов, открытых и быстро запечатанных. Паразит и хозяин, сделавшие это, не пытались скрыть следы и, наверное, даже не знали об их существовании. Но их присутствие объясняло, как нападающий смог справится с таким количеством вооруженных людей. Немногие могли так легко разрывать и искажать реальность — Элайза знала только троих людей, способных на это. И она убила их своими же руками еще в те времена, когда имя Неферу наводило ужас на каждого смертного.

Женщина расплылась в улыбке. Вечер становился все более интересным.  
Она позволила своим телохранителям перенести ее через залитый кровью холл. Коридор с высоким потолком выглядел не лучше — ураган смерти испортил его богатую обшивку. Золотой ковер в подпалинах, по стенам растекались кровавые пятна с ошметками плоти. Люстра лежала на разбитом паркете грудой хрусталя, и в коридоре царил полумрак, разрываемый лишь полосками света из окон лифта. Элайза вошла внутрь, игнорируя трупы и лишь гадая про себя, кто мог быть достаточно безумен, чтобы ударить могучего зверя мафии прямо в голову.

Ответ нашелся довольно быстро.

Лифт остановился, не добравшись до вершины башни. Его двери распахнулись, и под ноги Элайзы рухнул Витале в оборванном костюме и разбитых очках. Женщина с презрением оттолкнула от себя теряющего сознание мужчину и вошла в зал. Когда-то Лоренцо собирал здесь самых близких родственников и лучших друзей. Сейчас зал был полуразрушен и пуст; только вдалеке Элайза могла услышать грохот и звон. Приказав Альбусу забрать с собой Витале, женщина направилась вглубь здания.  
Только тогда ей удалось различить одну из сражавшихся.

Черная Далия, — ее Элайза узнала по обыденной кружевной накидке, — быстро и легко запрыгнула на перегородку балкона. Она успела бросить что-то и спрыгнуть вниз, прежде чем балкон охватила волна огня. Куски бетона и резного камня осыпались на дорогой паркет, разбивая его в мелкую крошку. Женщина тяжело приземлилась на колени, закрывая лицо единственной живой рукой. Кольцо пыли и дыма не развеялось, и, поднявшись, Далия отошла от завала, подготовив свой миниган.

Она обернулась, услышав смех, и нахмурилась, увидев Элайзу. Далия открыла рот, чтобы ответить ей бранью, но не успела. В одно мгновение слабое хихиканье замолкло — этой миллисекунды хватило, чтобы Сехмет почувствовала, как энергия теонита разрывает пространство позади вооруженной женщины. Черная дыра распахнулась и выплюнула из себя виновницу злостного хулиганства.

Сначала Элайзе подумалось, что глаза ее обманывают. Потом — что современные люди имеют весьма своеобразное чувство юмора. То, что появилось перед ней, нельзя было назвать иначе как насмешкой над человеком, наукой и божеством.

Она на лету вытащила револьвер из ниоткуда, но вместо пуль из дула вылетел клинок с широким лезвием. Удар в спину — и Далию отбросило на раздробленный паркет. В этот момент девчонка приземлилась в пятно света, и Элайза не смогла сдержать веселой усмешки.

Иногда природа создает прекрасные вещи. Когда-то это небесное создание отличалось невинностью и красотой: большие глаза с пушистыми ресницами, пухлые щеки, маленький аккуратный носик и наверняка прекрасные белые руки с тонкими пальцами. Когда-то она была ангелочком, но человеческий мир любит искажать природную красоту, приводя ее к своему образу и подобию. Теперь этот ангел смотрел на мир пустыми глазницами, а его стальные руки несли человеку лишь смерть.

Оскалив железные зубы, она набросилась на Далию, едва успевшую подняться. Женщина закрыла себя миниганом и продолжала блокировать удары, которые девчонка наносила шипастой битой. Улучив момент между атаками, Далия с разворота ударила противницу каблуком сапога в живот, так, что стальная челюсть девочки вылетела изо рта. Едва не потеряв равновесие, она уронила биту и замахала чересчур длинными руками, чтобы удержаться на ногах. Зарычав сквозь зубы, женщина отбросила надоедливую девчонку мощным ударом минигана и отправила вслед короткую очередь. Противница исчезла в новом разломе прежде, чем пули успели ее изрешетить.

Элайза наблюдала за сражением издалека, потирая рукоять своего посоха. Судя по всему, соперницы дрались уже некоторое время, потому что обе выглядели потрепанными, а потолок в коридоре был наполовину разрушен — они пробили целый этаж в ожесточенном сражении. Далия повернулась к Элайзе. По скрытому маской и вуалью лицу нельзя было прочитать эмоции женщины-киборга, но кровопийца знала, чего она ждет — присоединится ли Элайза к ней или примет сторону девчонки? Раздался шум, и Далия вновь сосредоточилась на схватке.

Девчонка вылетела из портала на том же месте, где и исчезла, после чего бросила несколько бомб в сторону противницы. Бомбы действительно казались игрушками — одна из них бежала вперед на коротких ножках, другая мчалась на пластмассовой машинке. Женщина легко перепрыгнула их, но третья бомба все-таки ее достигла. Игрушечный самолет врезался в ее плечо, и бомба взорвалась — так, как и положено. Стальная конечность выдержала удар, но осколки задели голову женщины. Порванная вуаль испачкалась кровью.

Несмотря на то, что схватка длилась уже некоторое время, Далия едва ли выглядела раненой. Она умело подставляла под удар свои железные части и не позволяла противнице подойти близко. Она же, несмотря на свою прыть и упорство, пострадала гораздо больше. Пурпурное и весьма старомодное платье девочки кое-где висело клочьями — она уже познакомилась с клинками, скрытыми в ботинках Далии, и только нагрудная броня спасла ее от смертельных ран. Стальные руки кое-где искривились и сыпали искрами при неверном движении. Несколько глаз — жутковатых стальных глаз прямо на руках, которые так неестественно блестели красным, — налились кровью, как будто их прокололи ножом. Причудливая шляпа-цилиндр помялась, а на лице девчонки багровели открытые порезы. Впрочем, это едва ли умерило ее боевой пыл.

Женщина-киборг снова подняла свой миниган, но вместо пуль приблизившуюся девчонку окатила струя огня. Разбойница остановилась на бегу, кружевной подол платья занялся пламенем. Узорная пика из дула минигана, описав дугу, ударила в ее грудь, срезав часть ленточки на накидке. Но прежде чем копье успело найти уязвимую шею, из шляпы девочки вылетела птица — маленький, будто бы плюшевый павлин, одетый так же, как и его хозяйка. Размахивая ножами, будто крыльями, паразит неистово искромсал вуаль женщины и оставил на ее груди несколько длинных порезов. Охнув, Далия отступила, позволив девчонке поймать паразита и приготовить свой пистолет. Револьвер был таким же странным и игрушечным, как и все ее оружие, но эффективность от этого не потерял.

Выстрелив трижды и оставив на минигане Далии несколько внушительных зарубок, девчонка отступила чуть поодаль. Паразит, забравшись на ее плечо, что-то прошептал, и его хозяйка повернулась в сторону Элайзы. Шесть глаз, даже едва работающие, уставились на стоящую в полумраке женщину. Девчонка нахмурилась, и Элайза могла бы поспорить, что видела, как в ее взгляде, в дрожащем движении на секунду скользнул страх. Разбойница прекрасно понимала, что если на сторону Далии придет подкрепление, ей не уйти из башни живой. Впрочем, отступать она упрямо не собиралась.

В конце концов девчонка отбросила сомнения и снова ринулась вперед. Элайза усмехнулась, заметив, как она наблюдает одним глазом за незнакомой женщиной, явно ожидая ее действий. Кровопийцу забавило то, что от ее решения зависел исход схватки — но пока не спешила что-либо предпринимать.

С одной стороны Медичи будут ей благодарны за помощь, — может быть, достаточно благодарны, чтобы оставить, наконец, в покое. С другой — надежда на такой исход была невелика, и зависеть от шантажирующей ее мафии Элайзе не хотелось. А у этой… девочки были определенные таланты. Ее знаний не хватало для того, чтобы профессионально владеть оружием, как Далия. Вместо этого она использовала свой опыт (очевидно, просмотрев для этого каждый существующий мультсериал), чтобы создать собственный боевой стиль и оружие. Ее паразит, — Элайза не до конца понимала его способности, но он позволял хозяйке искажать и изменять реальность. Весьма впечатляюще и весьма полезно, если уметь этим пользоваться.

Кровопийца была не из тех, кто упускает возможности.

Ее размышления прервали звук разорвавшейся бомбы — на порядок больше тех, что девчонка использовала раньше. Пол содрогнулся от взрывной волны, стекла окон рассыпались осколками и зазвенели, дождем накрыв противниц. Далию отбросило к стене, ее рваная накидка почти полностью сгорела, а роскошное платье начало тлеть. Женщина тяжело поднялась на колени. Ее левая, живая рука неестественно искривилась, обнажив окровавленный осколок кости. Кровь начинала заливать паркет, смешивалась с пылью и исчезала в трещинах. Девчонка осклабилась, а птица вылезла из ее шляпы, чтобы показать противнице язык.

 — Ну что, уже готова сдаться, старушка? — разбойница приблизилась с револьвером наготове и прокрутила барабан. Далия поднялась, и, хотя ее лицо все еще было скрыто маской, в темных глазах сверкнула опасная искра.  
Женщина бросилась вперед, решительно и неостановимо, будто идя на таран. Она увернулась от выпущенных в нее снарядов, и на скорости выбросила свой миниган с пикой наготове. Удар пришелся в грудь, и противницу пронзило бы насквозь, если бы не броня. Но Далия продолжила бег. Прежде чем девчонка успела упасть, женщина крест-накрест рассекла ее несколько раз, превратив бант и накидку в лоскутки. Разбойница плюхнулась на землю беспомощным мешком, и жестокая пика мощным ударом прибила ее к земле. Девчонка хрипло вскрикнула, потеряв дыхание. Металл спас ее и на этот раз, но вмятина на грудной клетке оказалась настолько большой, что сдавила легкие и сломанные ребра.

 — Незачем сдаваться, когда можно просто уравнять шансы, — голос Далии был холоден, движения — прямолинейны, как сталь. Как будто она вовсе не чувствовала своих ранений.

Пика описала дугу и неизбежно рухнула вниз. Ее наконечник впился в плечо, в брешь между металлом и живой плотью, — а затем дернулся вбок, рассекая сосуды и провода. От болезненного, визгливого крика на мгновение заложило уши.

Разбойница исчезла в портале и появилась на другом конце зала, пошатываясь и поправляя мятую шляпу. От сдавившего грудь стального корсета и невозможности отдышаться ее начинало мутить. Рваная рана на плече сильно кровоточила, рука плохо слушалась. Однако Далия тоже была не в лучшем состоянии. Противницы смерили друг друга злобными взглядами, — и в этот момент Элайза поняла, что настало ее время.

Миниган выпустил длинную, яростную очередь — Далии явно хотелось побыстрее изрешетить надоедливую девчонку. Та не стала испытывать судьбу и снова исчезла в портале — только чтобы появиться прямо под женщиной-киборгом и бросить бомбу ей под ноги. Далия пошатнулась. Девчонка показалась у нее за спиной — и упала, получив миниганом в бок.  
Тень накрыла соперниц, и Далия не сразу поняла, что перед ней стоит не разбойница, а Элайза.

Пикок поднялась на ноги так быстро, как могла, но мгновенно забыла об атаке. Все шесть глаз тут же приковались к сцене, которая разворачивалась перед ней. Та женщина с посохом закрыла ее своим телом — которое разорвалось на части, превратившись в спираль из плоти и крови. Она даже могла видеть ее скелет — идеально чистый, лишенный ребер, как будто у женщины вообще не было внутренних органов. Ее кровь стала режущей сталью, которая закрутилась и вернулась на место, восстановив ее тело без единого шрама.

Далия отшатнулась, закрывая изувеченную грудную клетку. Рваное платье пропиталось кровью и прилипло к телу. Пикок рассмеялась в знак приветствия своей новой союзнице. Это было впечатляюще! Отвратительно, конечно, но впечатляюще. Женщина подмигнула ей и в насмешку послала Далии воздушный поцелуй. Кровь ее лица слезла, как маска, образовав кровавое сердечко и обнажив череп. Он тоже не выглядел человеческим — скорее, кошачьим.

Элайза отпрыгнула в сторону, позволив девчонке снова напрыгнуть на Далию. Сражение продолжилось, но неспешнее и изящнее. Женщина-киборг решила избрать защитную тактику, лишь изредка выбирая момент для контратаки. Через несколько минут Элайза поняла, для чего: маленькая разбойница медленно приходила в бешенство, не имея возможности почувствовать вкус схватки. Ее атаки становились все более хаотичными и невнимательными, и Далия выжидала момента, чтобы найти уязвимое место и добить соперницу. Та совершенно не думала о подобном исходе. Резня — единственное, что имело для нее значение. В каком-то слепом чувстве девчонка просто хотела уничтожить всех Медичи, до которых могла добраться. Была ли это месть, или приказ, или отчаяние — пока Элайза сказать не могла.

Разбойница, утомившись, отошла в угол зала, переводя дыхание. Птица высунула клюв из ее шляпы и что-то прошептала, после чего получила одобрительный кивок. Далия решила ударить, но прежде чем она успела что-то сделать, девчонка выскочила прямо перед ней. Женщина-киборг подняла руку, защищаясь, но в этом не было необходимости. Ей в лицо полетел пирог.  
Липкий крем заляпал маску и вуаль, заставив Далию отступить под хохот девчонки. Женщина остановилась, совершенно не понимая, что это должно значить. Лишь мгновением позже она почувствовала чужой вес на своих плечах — и вовремя дернулась в сторону, не позволив паразиту вбить нож в ее шею. Удар пришелся в плечо, птица вскрикнула и бросилась вбок, обратно к хозяйке.

Эта — то ли шутка, то ли тактика, — окончательно вывела Далию из себя. Подняв оружие, она стала палить вслепую, все еще пытаясь оттереть вязкий крем со своего лица. Сделать это сломанной рукой оказалось непросто. Девчонке, впрочем, повезло меньше. Она попала под перекрестный огонь и едва успела телепортироваться на безопасную дистанцию. От полученных ран она едва стояла на ногах — и Элайза, наконец, решила вмешаться еще раз.

 — Смотри и учись, — Хорас опустил ее перед Далией. Девчонка, с облегчением выдохнув, плюхнулась на потрепанный ковер, чтобы немного отдохнуть. Впрочем, любопытство ее не оставило — она села поудобней, сняла шляпу и уставилась на женщин всеми глазами. Из цилиндра выбралась плюшевая птица со стаканом попкорна.

Далия встретила новую противницу оскалом.

 — Мне стоило догадаться, что ты предашь нас при первой возможности.

 — Если вы ждали помощи, не стоило меня шантажировать, — Элайза ответила язвительной улыбкой. Ее посох описал арку над головой, но женщина-киборг блокировала удар.

На этом разговор закончился. Женщины схватились, и, хотя схватка продолжилась не в таком шумном и безумном темпе, зрелищности она не потеряла. Пикок вытащила из глазницы сигару, зажгла ее и сделала короткую затяжку — смятый нагрудник и сломанные ребра не давали вдохнуть как следует. Драка получилась отличной. Если что-то такое сняли в «Звездной Анни», эпизод стал бы одним из лучших. Да, взрывы, разрушения и полнейшая катастрофа — что еще нужно для хорошего шоу?

Жуткая женщина только добавляла зрелищности. Она использовала свою кровь как оружие, создавала из нее странные фигуры, разрывала свое тело, обнажая скелет, размахивала своим тяжелым посохом с необычной грацией и время от времени позволяла своим телохранителям вмешаться в бой. Они с Далией неплохо дополняли друг друга — две женщины в возрасте (для Пикок они обе были старушками, пусть и боевыми), которые расчетливо и красиво пытаются друг друга убить. Она опять затянулась и закашлялась, глядя, как ее союзница, сбив с ног Далию, ломает ей спину огромным посохом.

 — Подношение Рененутет, — ядовито сказала она и отбросила противницу, как ненужный мусор.

Женщина — высокая, загорелая, в золоте и черном бархате, — буквально излучала силу и власть. Ее голос, всегда насмешливый или раздраженный, никогда не скользил страхом. В этом она походила на Далию, однако, по какой-то причине, Далия казалась более… человечной, как бы смешно это не звучало. Она злилась, ругалась, кричала, растерянно осматривалась по углам, если теряла из вида соперницу.

Эйвери, должно быть, тоже подумал о чем-то подобном. Он повернулся к хозяйке.

 — Я не знаю, босс. Она жуткая.

 — Бывало и похуже, — фыркнула в ответ та.

Они видели девушку с живыми волосами, девушку с лезвиями в спине и иглами в крови, девушку-кошку, отрывающую себе голову, и мясистое существо из различных частей тела. После их сегодняшних приключений союзница не казалась такой уж необычной.

И все же, было в ней нечто настораживающее. Мало того, что она без особого труда разрушала и восстанавливала свое тело, символы, которые она создавала из крови, были знакомыми. Символы старых богов, пришедших из другого мира, из страны, которой никогда не существовало в этой вселенной, — Пикок слышала рассказы о них еще в те времена, когда носила свое старое имя. Боги с головами животных символизировали самые разные аспекты жизни, но сейчас стали не более чем легендами. Сказками, которые сироты рассказывали друг другу перед сном, — о затерянных среди песков гробницах и страшных существах, населяющих их. В золотой женщине было что-то от этих легенд. Что-то скрытое, таинственное и интересное.

Женщина прикоснулась к груди и разорвала ее рукой.

_— Та, что терзает!_

Ее тело превратилось в фонтан крови, который застыл позади причудливой скульптурой. Освобожденный скелет бросился на Далию, — и, надо признать, Эйвери все-таки прав. Это было жутко даже по меркам Пикок.

Скелет кружил вокруг женщины-киборга настолько быстро, что его очертания размывались. И он наносил удары — сложно разглядеть, чем и как, но кровавые брызги летели во все стороны, будто бы Далию закружило в мясорубке. Отчасти так оно и было — скелет рвал, резал и рубил, как и Элайза создавая оружие из крови. Крики боли, скрежет металла и рвущейся плоти эхом звучали в широком зале и закладывали уши. Холодок невольно пробегал по спине. От ударов мясницкого топора женщину подбросило в воздух, и существо прыгнуло следом. Кровь перед ним сложилась в новый символ, изувеченная Далия отлетела к стене и опустилась на ковровую дорожку, сделав ее насыщенно-красной, и больше не двигалась.

_— Я ОСТАНУСЬ!_

Существо хрипло взревело, и Эйвери подавился попкорном то ли от неожиданности, то ли от испуга. Скелет на четвереньках вернулся к оставленному телу, и в одно мгновение перед ними стояла высокая женщина, целая и невредимая. Она повернулась и снисходительно улыбнулась, словно приветствовала публику.

Все они ожидали, что схватка закончилась, однако Далия оказалась более живучей. Краем глаза Пикок успела заметить, как она встала, резким рывком бросившись вперед и поднимая оружие. Эйвери, издав громкий крик, спрятался в шляпе. Короткая очередь настигла женщину в золоте и застала ее врасплох, в то время как киборг мчалась к открытым дверям лифта.  
Пиа, издав такой же пронзительный крик, прыгнула в портал, на ходу напяливая шляпу, и выскочила позади Далии. Доля секунды понадобилась разбойнице, чтобы оценить свои шансы. Женщина-киборг, избитая и окровавленная, стояла прямо напротив нее. А позади Далии тускло блестела стеклянная стенка лифта. Киборг обернулась, чтобы встретить противницу пулями, но не успела.

 — Агония…

Девчонка наклонилась вперед, раскрыв шляпу, вытянув спину и шею и расправив руки, словно птица, распушившая перья. Павлинья голова, на которой восседал донельзя счастливый Эйвери, только усилила это сравнение. Стальной клюв распахнулся, выпустил из себя ярко-розовый лазер, — и, когда горячий луч достиг цели, обе противницы поняли, что все кончено.

Далию отбросило к окну, стекло отозвалось хрустом и пошло длинными трещинами. Женщина с трудом подняла голову, чтобы посмотреть во все шесть глаз соперницы…

Во все… тридцать шесть глаз.

Они появлялись из небольших разрывов — множество мелких, блестящих глаз. Стальные пластинки, которые собирались за спиной Пикок в широкий хвост птицы, которая дала ей свое имя. Они появлялись и появлялись, их число намного превысило тридцать, все они излучали розовый свет и направили взгляд на Далию.

 — …Аргуса!

Дождь из мелких пылающих лучей накрыл лифт и разбил стекло на крохотные кусочки. От удара женщину-киборга отбросило далеко вперед, — и лучшая наёмница Медичи исчезла в темноте ночи, полетев навстречу неминуемой земле.

Пикок остановилась, чтобы отдышаться, и не сразу заметила, что женщина в золоте исчезла.

 

***

Сехмет достала предводителя мафии в тот момент, когда он стоял одной ногой на веревочной лестнице, спущенной с дирижабля. Паразитка напрыгнула на него и сбросила вниз, оставив на спине глубокие раны. Дряхлый человек мешком упал на землю, а скелет ринулся к своему телу.

 — Я должен был знать, — Лоренцо поднялся на ноги и оперся на свой стол. — Далия меня предупреждала. Я должен был понять, еще когда подручная Витале вернулась ни с чем.

Он поднял голову и плюнул под ноги женщины в золоте.

 — И сколько ты заплатила этой маленькой твари?

Элайза ответила смехом и покачала головой.

 — Ну что ты, Лоренцо. Птичка прилетела сюда сама по себе. Я всего лишь взяла ее под свое крыло, — кровь ее правой руки слезла и опутала старика прочными алыми нитями. — Право, я и не ожидала, что сегодня Нут так удачно сведет звезды. Большая часть моих проблем решилась, хотя я и пальцем о палец не ударила.

 — Ты еще заплатишь, ты и это отродье! Медичи все еще контролируют власть в городе, и они достанут вас…

 — Любого зверя можно победить, если снять ему голову. Без сильного лидера твои люди разбегутся по королевству, как крысы из разрушенной норы. Я лишь позабочусь о том, чтобы никто не достал компромат, — глаза женщины потемнели, зрачок в них вытянулся и налился золотом.

 — Чтоб ты кровью моей подавилась, — Лоренцо оскалился в сторону Элайзы, но та лишь ухмыльнулась.

 — Увы, я не люблю напитки не первой свежести, — она поморщилась и подняла мужчину над головой. — И не отбираю игрушки у детей.

Путы ослабли, и женщина перебросила Лоренцо через разгромленный кабинет, прямо под ноги подошедшей разбойницы. Усталость и боль сделали ее в три раза злее.

 — Развлекайся, сладкая, — ответила Элайза, не спеша вытряхивая на стол бумаги из письменного стола.

 

***

Казалось, что сегодняшний день не мог стать хуже. Но стал, превратив ее жизнь в полнейшую катастрофу всего за несколько часов.

Все началось с этой жутковатой женщины в золоте. Отношения между Медичи и Элайзой были достаточно напряженными, и сегодня напряжение достигло пика. Лоренцо и Витале перешли к откровенным угрозам, женщине пришлось подчиниться, — и Серебелла кожей чувствовала, что ни к чему хорошему это не приведет. Вместе с Элайзой им удалось найти некую девушку-зомби, с паразитом которой Элайза была знакома, однако нежить смогла сбежать. Маленькая драка произошла в самом центре города, и теперь куча народа знала, что цирковая звезда и оперная дива, во-первых, обладают не самими обычными способностями, а во-вторых работают на мафию. Конечно, легко будет выставить это простым слухом и не имеющей смысла болтовней.

Каждая минута их «сотрудничества» заставляла Серебеллу все больше нервничать. Циркачка была крайне счастлива, когда женщина предложила разделиться. Это не отменяло ее возможного предательства, но хотя бы Серебелла будет ни при чем. Более того, девушка сама хотела выследить и кошку-воришку, и Череподеву. Даже если ей удастся сделать что-то одно, все лавры достанутся циркачке, — и Витале, безусловно, останется ею доволен.

А потом все пошло под откос — быстро и бесповоротно.

Она направилась в казино «Ривер Кинг», одно из сотрудничающих с семьей Медичи, зная, что сможет найти там информатора. Вместо него девушка нашла рестлера, гигантского медного киборга и кучу проблем.

Очевидно, бывшая звезда ринга решил поразвлечь своих фанатов, находя себе противников среди напряженной толпы. Однако киборг прятал под пальто много сюрпризов и оказался не по зубам волку-рестлеру. После Серебелла, конечно, попробовала выгнать дебоширов из разгромленного казино, но этого не потребовалось. Киборг спешно удалился, бормоча что-то про лабораторию и впустую потраченное время, помятый рестлер мрачно направился вниз по улице, — то ли домой, то ли в ближайший бар. К этому времени казино почти опустело, и надежда найти информатора пропала вместе с посетителями.

После этого девушка долго бродила по городу, находя кучу таких же искательниц приключений, как и она сама. Однако удача не была на ее стороне. Вечером Серебелла вернулась ни с чем, — и уже на месте поняла, что получила еще один шанс.

Сегодня прогремел рейд на башню.

Циркачка пронеслась через разрушенный первый этаж — людям на нем уже не требовалась помощь. Однако у нее была возможность достать разбойников и доставить их Витале, чем Белла и собиралась воспользоваться. Она заметила, как медленно захлопнулись двери лифта, и распахнула их огромными ручищами Виче Версы, затем протиснулась внутрь.

Человек, которого она увидела, никак не был похож ни на разбойника, ни на мафиози, ни вообще на кого-то, представляющего опасность. В лифте стояла девочка, будто бы пришедшая из старых черно-белых мультиков, разве что цвет приобрела. В старомодном алом платье, отороченном кружевом, с короткой накидкой на плечах и бантом. Ее железные руки были чересчур тонкими и длинными, в белых перчатках, из-за которых пальцы казались большими, мультяшными. Завершала образ причудливая шляпа-цилиндр.

Она стояла и смотрела в окно, покуривая сигару и нетерпеливо постукивая ногой. Услышав скрежет, незнакомка не обернулась, — только ее глаза, жутковатые, налитые краснотой пластинки на руках, развернулись и вперились в девушку. На секунду они обе остановились — Белла не понимала, что здесь делает мелкая мультяшка, та растерялась, увидев циркачку. Однако порванное кое-где платье и кровь на перчатках выдавали ее — виновницу рейда.

Серебелла ударила кулаком о ладонь, Виче сделал то же самое. Девчонка обернулась и оскалилась всеми острыми железными зубами. Она отбросила сигару пальцем и вытащила револьвер из шляпы.

 — Чудесный вечер для возмездия?

Сложно было поверить, что это маленькое странное создание вообще могло представлять опасность. Однако Белла убедилась — внешность обманчива, и маленькие вещи могут удивлять. Удивлять в плохом смысле.

Она могла бы схватить ее, как птенчика, сжать в кулаке живого оружия и перемолоть каждую косточку в тщедушном теле. Но птицу, пусть и не умеющую летать, оказалось не так просто поймать. Она легко пряталась по ту сторону реальности и выскакивала там, где ее меньше всего ожидаешь. Не отличаясь ни физической силой, ни выносливостью, она хранила в своей шляпе огромный арсенал и не придерживалась правил честной схватки. Циркачке хотелось укорить ее за грязные приемы, но она одернула себя. Бой с самого начала не был честным, пора бы и ей использовать скрытые удары.

Сначала ей было неприятно бить ребенка, но девушка пересилила себя. Это бой, они обе настроены серьезно, она не может сдерживаться и отступать. И, видят богини, это было самое надоедливое, невыносимое существо, с которым Белле приходилось иметь дело. Насмешки Беатрикс не шли ни в какое сравнение с увертливым, крикливым, злобным ребенком, который кусает за лодыжки и бьет в спину. К счастью, у циркачки тоже нашлось несколько бубновых тузов в рукавах.

Когда девчонка подпрыгнула в воздух, пытаясь ударить ее молотом сверху, Белла поймала ее за необычайно тонкую ногу. Девчонка вскрикнула и беспомощно заболтала руками, вися вниз головой в руке раздраженной Серебеллы. Кружевное платье задралось, огромная шляпа слетела с головы девчонки, и из цилиндра вылезла маленькая зеленая птица. Циркачка как следует надавала сопернице пощечин и рывком отправила к дальней стене. Птица, испуганно вскрикнув, забралась в шляпу и снова взлетела на голову хозяйки. Та ошеломленно потерла алые щеки и разбитый нос. Но она быстро пришла в себя и с противной ухмылкой вытащила из ниоткуда серебряный свисток.

Казалось, девчонка не могла быть еще более раздражающей, но и тут циркачка ошиблась. Она поняла это, когда на нее с потолка посыпались случайные предметы — от цветочного горшка до огромного пианино. Откуда они появлялись и куда исчезали, Белла сказать не могла — видимо, туда же, где девчонка брала весь свой арсенал. Разбойница исчезала в порталах, стоило циркачке приблизиться, нагло била в спину и осыпала ее дождем вещей, явно наслаждаясь беспомощной яростью соперницы. Серебеллу злило, что схватка, от которой зависит ее жизнь и карьера, напоминала глупый детский мультик — с падающими на голову роялями и пирогами, летящими в лицо.

После очередной брошенной под ноги бомбы, Серебелла вышла из себя и решила напомнить, что злить быка — это плохая идея.

Она улучила момент, когда девчонка достанет револьвер, но выстрелить та не успела. Белла, наконец, схватила разбойницу, и циркачка могла бы поклясться, что видела, как в ее памяти пронеслась вся короткая жизнь. Девушка подбросила ее в воздух, поймала обеими руками и согнула, словно силач железку, насладившись хрустом позвоночника и вскриком боли. Затем не слишком вежливо швырнула разбойницу на землю, но подняться ей не дала. Циркачка уверенно шагнула вперед, позволив живому оружию махать огромными кулаками и месить все вокруг, включая девчонку. Дорогая плитка полетела крошками во все стороны. Последним ударом Серебелла приложила разбойницу о пол и отбросила к стене. Девушка довольно потерла руки, видя, как помятая девчонка тяжело сипит и потирает болящие бока.

 — Ты еще можешь пойти со мной добровольно, — Белла хрустнула кулаками — всеми четырьмя. — Иначе мне придется оторвать твои длинные руки и потащить силой.

Странно, но эта фраза произвела на девчонку сильное впечатление. Она отшатнулась, как от удара хлыстом, шесть зрачков расширились, будто разбойница вспомнила что-то и испугалась. Она ответила оскалом.  
Противницы снова закружились в танце драки, и теперь разбойница вела себя более серьезно. Это не отменяло ее странный боевой стиль, но девчонка больше не играла со своей соперницей. Кажется, огромные кулаки Серебеллы все-таки вбили в ее голову немного здравого смысла.

Лифт поднимался все выше, открывая прекрасный вид на ночной Новый Меридиан. Девчонка понимала, что ей нужно закончить с Беллой, если она хочет встретить Лоренцо. Рядом с ним всегда находится Черная Далия, и если она присоединится к циркачке, разбойнице придется несладко. Более того, они обе ранены, и несколько хороших ударов могли закончить схватку, но кто их нанесет? Ни одна из девушек не могла сказать, кто станет победительницей. Белла ждала, когда разбойница сделает свой ход, и она рискнула.

Девчонка подождала момента, когда Белла подойдет совсем близко, и спряталась в портале, прежде чем ее настигли кулаки ярости. Циркачка резко обернулась, чтобы поймать разбойницу сзади, но та ее перехитрила. Она выскочила из места, в котором исчезла, и держала наготове холщовый мешок. Когда ткань закрыла ее глаза, беспомощная Серебелла приготовилась к худшему.

 — А сейчас — все вместе!

Она ожидала ударов, но их оказалось гораздо больше, чем могла нанести одна довольно легкая и слабая девчонка. Белла не могла сказать, что происходит, и не могла думать — адреналин не смог потушить огонь боли, вспыхнувший в каждой клеточке тела. На мгновение удары перестали сыпаться со всех сторон — только кто-то продолжал добивать ее нещадно ноющую спину.

Через еще одно мгновение боль превратилась в настоящий пожар. Хлопок разбил ее ушные перепонки, тело охватил жар пламени — настоящего пламени, и дождь керамических осколков. Белла почувствовала, как исчезла сковывающая ткань мешка. Огонь отбросил ее к стене, и сильнейший удар погасил сознание.

Однако даже этого оказалось недостаточно, чтобы отправить ее на встречу с богинями, и циркачка очнулась. Она готова была вынести наказание от Витале и Лоренцо, лишиться денег и карьеры, но только не оказаться там, где оказалась сейчас.

Когда огни перед глазами обрели очертания рекламных вывесок, Белла рассмотрела защитное стекло и стальное ограждение, почувствовала холодный ветер на обожженной коже. Смотровая площадка находилась прямо на вершине башни Медичи, под куполом, украшенном шпилем. Сейчас она оказалась завалена связанными пленниками и взрывчаткой. Огромное количество, целые горы бомб и динамита, непонятно как оказавшиеся здесь. Среди них находилось множество коробок с фейерверками.

 — Черт возьми, ты таки очнулась! Здорово! — знакомый визгливый голос раздался позади циркачки и заставил ее обернуться. — Надеюсь, ты оценишь наше вечернее шоу.

Разбойница подошла ближе, и Серебелла поморщилась. Ей крепко досталось — девчонка едва стояла на ногах и опиралась на короткую деревянную трость. Мятая шляпа, яркое платье в дырах, кружева висят клочьями. Обгоревший, изодранный бант едва держится на рваной тряпке, которая когда-то была накидкой. Та уже не скрывала левое плечо и крепление для протеза, на котором багровел бинт. Кто-то наспех замотал им глубокую рану, и ватная повязка успела пропитаться кровью. Левая стальная рука повисла, искря проводами и устало моргая глазами. Девчонка морщилась каждый раз, когда невольно дергала плечом, и тяжело дышала, будто ей сдавило грудь.

Постукивая тростью, она похромала дальше, крича что-то своим помощникам. Белла стиснула зубы. Если бы она только могла добраться до нее! Циркачке не потребовалось бы даже живое оружие, чтобы отправить эту негодяйку на встречу к богиням. Она бы просто насадила ее на меч, как рыбку, и сбросила с башни под крики освобожденных Медичи. Белла поникла и попыталась пошевелить связанными, отекшими руками. Да, разбойница не переживет еще одной схватки — но это и не нужно было. Рейд закончен, башня захвачена. Теперь победители будут решать судьбу побежденных.

После нескольких попыток выпутаться из веревок, Серебелла устало осела на холодный пол. Разбойники догадались снять с нее ботинки, помня о скрытых в них лезвиях. Ни перерезать путы, ни выбраться из них не получится, а времени оставалось все меньше.

Ее слабая надежда на спасение угасла, когда она увидела, что именно разбойники притащили в центр площадки — огромную, ярко раскрашенную цирковую пушку. И, как и предполагала Белла, внутри нее кто-то был. По лысеющей макушке она узнала Лоренцо Медичи.

 — Как тебе? — ехидно поинтересовалась девчонка, наклонив голову. — Сегодня мы устроим такой фейерверк! Это будет лучшее шоу в жизни!.. И последнее для вас, ублюдков, ха!

Она снова развернулась, наблюдая, как ее странно выглядящие помощники тащат пушку на край крыши. Белла снова дернулась, но веревки крепко держали ее. В отчаянии, она окрикнула разбойницу:

 — Что… черт возьми, с тобой не так?!

Девчонка снова повернулась к ней и нахмурилась.

 — Почти всю мою жизнь кто-то обязательно совершал нападки на мою семью! От всяких проходимцев до королевской семьи, а теперь еще и Череподева… Но ты, что ты вообще такое?! Зачем ты все это делаешь? Тебе нужны деньги? Слава? Чем тебе помешала моя семья?

Глаза невольно застелили слезы, и Белла моргнула. Ответом на ее вопросы стал истеричный смех.

 — Я все не пойму, ты идиотка или просто наивная? — девчонка ехидно оскалилась. — Ты что, ничего не знаешь?

 — О чем ты…?

 — Медичи. Ты знаешь, на что они способны, когда речь заходит о деньгах? — разбойница наклонила голову, словно любопытная птица.

— Понятия не имею, о чем ты, — пробормотала Белла. — Я просто хочу знать, зачем ты творишь все это! Я уже и так потеряла все — хотя бы скажи, ради чего!

Она услышала несколько злобных окриков и оскорблений в свою сторону, но разбойница махнула рукой, приказав своим сообщникам заткнуться. Виновница рейда, тяжело хромая, подошла ближе и опустилась к ней:

 — Так ты… и правда ничего не знаешь, — она тихо, почти печально  
вздохнула. — Ладно. Я отвечу на твой вопрос.

Она наклонилась и села на колени рядом со связанной пленницей.

 — А теперь подумай своей головой, если твоя волшебная шапка не сдавила тебе мозги. Подумай, что со мной не так и кто в этом виноват.

Серебелла всмотрелась в нее. Только сейчас она начинала понимать, почему у девчонки такой странный мультяшный облик. Ее глаза, казавшиеся нарисованными, оказались пустыми глазницами. Механические руки и ноги, слишком тонкие, чтобы быть человеческими. Даже зубы ее оказались сделаны из металла. Правда начинала доходить до циркачки, но была слишком жуткой, чтобы принять ее.

 — Нет, погоди… Глупости, они не могли этого сделать, — Белла опустила глаза. — Они спасли меня, они вырастили меня! Если бы что-то случилось, я бы знала.

На этот раз смеялась уже вся банда.

 — Богиня моя, да весь город знает, что творится, а ты выросла под самым крылышком у Медичи и ничего не замечала! Твоя «семья» вырезала почтенный род оперных певцов, покалечила множество моих друзей, делала из беженцев рабов и продавала их! Они похищали людей из Безлюдных земель и я… — она резко осеклась и нахмурилась. — Неважно.

 — Ты была среди них, — тихо предположила Белла. Секунды тишины повисли между ними.

 — Верно.

 — Я тоже из Безлюдных земель… Я потеряла родителей там, но Медичи заменили мне семью. Я никогда не сомневалась в них, никогда не спрашивала…

 — Это все потому, что у тебя есть эта волшебная шапка! Думаешь, они хотя бы посмотрели на тебя по другой причине? — рявкнула разбойница. — Погоди, так ты тоже…

Белла ее уже не слушала.

Сегодняшний день должен был стать лучшим в ее жизни.

Вместо этого прогремел рейд на башню, и чудесные розовые очки, которые она носила всю жизнь, разбились. Разбились громко и больно. Возможно, было бы лучше, если бы она вообще не очнулась. Тогда бы не пришлось наблюдать, как ее маленький прекрасный мирок валиться в бездну. А ведь ответ всегда болтался у нее перед носом — но увы, никогда не хватало смелости его узнать.

— Только не плачь, — устало начала Пикок, но Беллу это не остановило.

Ну вот. Теперь ей стало ужасно неловко. Она даже укорила себя за мягкотелость. С каких это пор она чувствует… сожаление к одной из Медичи? Но их истории оказались поразительно похожи, разве что трагический финал настал в разное время. Она помнила, как оказалась в Новом Меридиане. Не по своей воле, но в Безлюдных землях ей нечего было оставлять. В ту проклятую ночь, почти такую же, как эта, она попыталась сбежать, чтобы начать новую жизнь в новом городе. Однако за собой она не несла ничего, что могло бы заинтересовать жестоких дельцов, — и они наказали ее за непокорность.

Циркачке же повезло найти уютное место в жизни. Надо же, она такая взрослая, а до сих пор видела только хорошее и закрывала глаза на плохое. Сказочная наивность, которая стоила ей жизни.

На этой мысли Пикок осекла себя. Она щелкнула пальцами, и Эйвери спрыгнул вниз, чтобы перерезать веревки, связывающие девушку. Серебелла тут же перестала плакать и подняла на нее заплаканные глаза.

 — Что… Почему?

 — Слушай, у меня есть свои принципы. Я могу быть злой, могу быть жестокой. Но я не бессердечная. В отличие от этих, — он мотнула головой в сторону других громил Медичи, затем вздохнула. — Той ночью… меня могли бросить на смерть, но не сделали этого. Мне дали второй шанс. — Она подмигнула шокированной девушке. — Может, ты тоже его заслуживаешь.

Белла поднялась на дрожащие ноги и стерла слезы с лица.

 — Я… не знаю, что и сказать…

 — И не говори. Иди устрой представление, найди подружку, начни жизнь с чистого листа или что-нибудь еще, — разбойница подернула плечами. — Но предупреждаю, если еще раз свяжешься с мафией, и я узнаю — а я узнаю! — не отделаешься так просто, ясно тебе?

Циркачка ответила кивком. Порыв холодного ветра заставил ее обхватить плечи руками, и она не заметила, как дрожит уже не от холода. Здесь все еще осталось огромное количество людей, которых она знала, с которыми работала. Она вынуждена бросить их всех — потому что, как считала разбойница, они не заслуживали прощения за свою жестокость. Белла развернулась, отгоняя эти мысли прочь, и направилась к выходу, — но ее прервал оклик, до несшийся из-за спины:

 — Серебелла, дорогая! — она прекрасно знала этот голос. — Чего же ты ждешь?!

Она повернулась, чтобы посмотреть в глаза человеку, которого любила. Девчонка тоже повернулась к ним, вытащила сигару и с наигранным интересом ждала ее реакции. Потом кивнула головой, словно бы говоря — «Ну давай, выскажи ему все, что думаешь».

Белла хотела многое сказать, жаль, что времени на все не хватало.

 — Я верила тебе. Я доверяла тебе и никогда не сомневалась в твоих приказах, а ты… Ты ведь просто использовал меня. Нас всех. Только из-за живого оружия, — в сердцах Белла сплюнула на землю. — Я любила тебя и не могла понять, почему ты не отвечаешь взаимностью. Но тебя никогда это не волновало, верно? Я была полезна тебе. Ты терпел меня, пока я приносила тебе деньги.

Смахнув появившиеся слезы, Белла отвернулась от него.

 — Что ж, не буду вас задерживать. Приятного вечера.

Она ушла, хлопнув дверью, не слыша ужасных ругательств и смеха самопровозглашенных судей.

 

***

От счастья Пикок едва не приплясывала. Отчасти потому, что места было маловато, отчасти потому, что сломанные ребра и поврежденное колено делали это проблематичным. Впрочем, никакие травмы не могли сломить ее боевой дух. Сегодня особая, волшебная ночь. Ночь драматичной развязки, ночь великой победы добра над злом, ночь возмездия. И какое представление они приготовили — Цирку Дес Картес и не снилось! Даже Анни не устраивала такого великого грохота во всех своих шоу! Она надеялась, что хоть кто-то сможет это заснять.

Так как пританцовывать она не могла, то напевала вместо этого. Какую-то приторно-зловещую песенку из мультфильма, время от времени прерываясь на затяжку и зловещий смех. Девчонка еще раз оглядела набитую взрывчаткой крышу и связанных мафиози, моливших о пощаде. К сожалению, эти ребята упустили выдачу вторых шансов очень давно.

Ребята, наконец, затащили пушку на самый край, и Пикок приказала им удалиться. Скоро тут станет очень жарко.

 — Тебе это с рук не сойдет, тупая ты сволочь! Ты не сможешь уничтожить всю семью Медичи!

 — Я почти смогла, — Пикок устало затянулась. — Осталось только поджечь фитиль!

Что она и сделала, поднеся сигару.

Ругательства Лоренцо сменились воплями ужаса, и Пикок расхохоталась. Она бросила сигару прямо в кучу взрывчатки и продолжила петь еще громче. Пушка грохнула и выплюнула из себя кричащего Лоренцо вместе со снопами искр. Оградительное стекло разлетелось осколками, и Пикок стала на край, наслаждаясь видом. Полная луна, романтично сияющая прямо над ними, огни большого города, ее враги, молящие о пощаде, королевские вертолеты, прожекторы которых светят прямо на нее — как будто на сцене! Подумать только, сама принцесса прилетела, чтобы взглянуть на ее шоу! Восхитительно!

Отсалютовав солдатам шляпой, она смело шагнула за край.

Из свежего бриза ветер стал мощным потоком холода, ударившим в лицо и заполнившим уши. Эйвери едва успел ухватить ее шляпу одной рукой, а другой — схватиться за ее волосы и не улететь вдаль вместе с Лоренцо. Надо думать, старый пердун насладится видом своей горящей империи, прежде чем расшибется в лепешку.

Девчонка игриво перевернулась в воздухе, продолжая безмятежно лететь вниз. Она успела в последний раз взглянуть на затихшую башню Медичи, прежде чем она скрылась за гигантским огненным цветком.

Свет и пламя закрыли собой полнеба. От могучего рева и волны жара рассыпались стекла в близлежащих домах. Почти беззвучно на фоне общего грохота взорвались фейерверки, разукрасив пылающее небо яркими искрами.

Взрывчатка, конечно, лежала не только на крыше — они оставили много, очень много ее внутри здания. И огромное строение лопнуло, изрыгнуло из себя кольцо огня и преломилось. Верхушка башни со скрежетом поползла и рухнула вниз, на пустые улицы.

Прежде чем обломки накрыли ее, Пикок распахнула портал и исчезла в нем, чтобы появится на другом конце улицы. Ненавистная башня осыпалась и горела, как факел, за ее спиной. Логово зверя, терроризировавшего королевство Кэнопи, уничтожено, и теперь… Мари могла спать спокойно.

Энди и Томми аплодировали ей, Эйвери восторженно свистел. Пикок неловко поклонилась — сложно сделать это, стоя на хромой ноге и с тростью. Она никогда еще не чувствовала себя настолько счастливой и настолько изнеможенной. Знать бы еще, как вернуться в лабораторию — поезда в такое время уже не ходят…

Едва слышный шум мотора прервал ее, и на пустынной улице показался роскошный лимузин. Банда напряглась, Энди и Томми закрыли собой начальницу, понимая, что сил на еще одну драку с Медичи у нее не осталось. Однако богатая, черная с позолотой машина остановилась рядом. Заднее окно открылось, показав загорелую женщину — ту самую, сражавшуюся вместе с ними в башне Медичи. Она широко улыбалась и аплодировала.

 — Браво, дорогуша, браво! Новый Меридиан нуждался в столь прекрасном перфомансе… и в бесстрашной героине, которая его устроит. Может, тебя подвести? Мы могли бы поговорить о твоих талантах… и о том, где ты могла бы их применить.

Вся банда застыла в удивлении на пару секунд. Никто их них не был уверен, что они могли доверять странной женщине. Однако у нее не было причин хотеть зла Пикок или ее банде — иначе бы она это сделала, верно? Возможно, стоило ее выслушать. К тому же, доехать до лаборатории на лимузине гораздо комфортнее, чем пешком.

Пикок кивнула и жестом приказала приспешникам возвращаться в лабораторию, после чего села в лимузин. Машина тронулась, и девчонка невольно присвистнула. Лимузин был гораздо более удобным и богатым, чем ее автомобиль. Просторный салон, сладковатый аромат благовоний, спокойная музыка. Только сила воли и любопытство удерживали девчонку от желания рухнуть на мягкий диванчик и мгновенно заснуть.

 — Куда тебя подвести, дорогая?

 — К лабораториям, на окраине города.

 — Альбус?

 — Понял, босс.

Женщина вытащила из сумочки, лежавшей на диване, мундштук и закурила. Ее, казалось бы, простые движения были грациозными, словно кошачьими. Она улыбнулась, затем села поудобнее, скрестив ноги, и спросила:

 — Кажется, мы так и не представились. Меня зовут Элайза. Возможно, ты слышала обо мне.

 — Да… вроде как в рекламе по телевизору, — Пикок сняла свою шляпу, позволив Эйвери сесть ей на колени. — Вы выступаете в каком-то клубе в Даунтауне.

 — О, так и есть, — женщина выпустила облачко дыма, — могу ли я узнать, кто ты, дитя?

 — Пикок. Просто… Пикок. Я из лаборатории.

Женщина, странная, но почему-то величественная, продолжала улыбаться ей. Прозрачно-голубые глаза с интересом осматривали подранное платье, покореженные протезы и паразита, успевшего задремать. Очевидно, такая светская дама имеет много связей и друзей в разных частях города. Пикок пока не представляла, что женщине могло понадобиться от нее.

 — Приятно познакомиться, птичка, — Элайза рассмеялась, довольно добродушно. — Твое появление пришлось очень кстати. Лоренцо и его бандиты смогли схватить меня за хвост, и если бы не ты, моя репутация бы очень пострадала. Надо признать, я не ожидала столь необыкновенной силы от юной девочки. Ты и твои паразиты составляете отличную команду.

Девочка неуверенно кивнула. За парадом лести она так и не могла увидеть причину, по которой дива помогает ей. Заметив ее смятение, женщина сделала затяжку и пояснила:

 — Пожалуйста, не пойми меня неправильно. Мы с Медичи никогда не состояли в хороших отношениях. Иногда мне приходилось подыгрывать им, чтобы меня не трогали… но сейчас я боюсь, что за мной может начаться охота. Мне придется залечь на дно, что очень негативно скажется на моей карьере… И я была бы очень рада, если бы дело до этого не дошло.

 — То есть, вам нужен телохранитель? — предположила Пикок. Элайза улыбнулась.

 — Именно, дорогая. Я не думаю, что в этом городе может быть кто-то лучше тебя! Не так-то просто единолично уничтожить башню Медичи. Самой принцессе Ренуар этого никогда не удавалось — а ведь сколько раз она пыталась! Также, не стоит забывать и о другой угрозе, — женщина помрачнела, — Череподева еще хозяйничает в городе…

 — На самом деле, нет, — перебила ее Пикок. — Я уничтожила ее, несколько часов назад.

В глазах Элайзы мелькнуло изумление.

 — Надо же. Это… удивительно. В твоем-то возрасте… Неважно! Так даже лучше, — женщина наклонилась ближе, все с той же полуулыбкой на губах. — Итак, что ты скажешь? Все, что мне нужно — сопровождение во время выступлений. Возможно, иногда у меня найдутся задания для тебя… с соответствующей оплатой, разумеется.

 — Мне положены деньги? — на этот раз удивилась Пикок. Элайза ответила ей тем же недоумением.

 — Ну разумеется! Мы говорим о работе, а не о рабстве. И каждая работа должна оплачиваться соответствующим образом.

Девчонка кивнула и невольно ушла в себя. Конечно, официально у нее уже была работа — охотиться за Череподевами. И, как сказала Элайза, работой это едва можно назвать — ей никто не платит, да и отказаться она не может. Здесь же и оплата есть, и возможность договориться. Она сможет посещать различные места и мероприятия вместе с Элайзой, и главное — можно будет найти и уничтожить оставшихся Медичи, чуть только они поднимут голову. Никто не говорил, что все будет гладко… Однако ей стоило попробовать. Не каждый день знаменитая дива, которую показывают по телевизору, предлагает тебе стать телохранительницей.

К тому же, сейчас у нее абсолютно не было сил на дальнейшие рассуждения. Огромная потеря сил и крови давала о себе знать, и Пикок приходилось почти силой держать себя в сознании.

 — Звучит неплохо, — девчонка подернула плечами и тут же поморщилась от боли. — Я уже выполнила свое задание. Думаю, я могу попробовать.

 — Чудесно! Значит, договорились.

Машина заскрипела колесами и остановилась. Пикок вышла и глубоко вздохнула — холодный ночной воздух действовал отрезвляюще. Они стояли под автомобильным мостом, у закрытых на замок ворот, помеченных ярко-желтой табличкой «Не входить! Опасная зона». За ними лежал комплекс молчаливых зданий, скрытых мраком и туманом — ее дом.

Заднее окно еще раз открылось, и оттуда высунулась загорелая рука Элайзы.

 — Вот здесь ты найдешь все, что нужно, — между тонкими пальцами была зажата золотая визитка. — Покажи ее на входе, и тебя пропустят. И не забудь хорошо одеться, — женщина подмигнула стоящей девчонке. — Удачи, дорогая, и спасибо за сегодняшний вечер.

Окно захлопнулось, и лимузин, развернувшись, окинул фабричный район светом фар и исчез в ночи. Девчонка тяжело вздохнула, спрятала визитку в шляпу и поплелась в лабораторию.

Она даже не помнила, как дошла туда. Вот она миновала забор, пройдя через скрытый канализационный тоннель, и оказавшись на берегу бурой речки, куда сливали отходы. А вот она уже стоит у входа в полуразрушенную лабораторию, которая встретила ее темнотой и тишиной. Кто-то потрудился смыть следы крови с пола и стен, но разбитое оборудование напоминало о сегодняшней атаке.

Отбросив ненужные мысли, Пикок поплелась в свою спальню, едва волоча ноги. Эйвери уже спал — она могла слышать его сопение под шляпой. Сил хватило только на то, чтобы стащить с себя тряпку, когда-то бывшую платьем, аккуратно положить шляпу на комод, чтобы не потревожить паразита — а затем рухнуть в мягкий гамак. Она заснула, как только голова коснулась подушки.

С учетом всего, что произошло сегодня — оно и к лучшему. Вечерний парад воспоминаний о прошлом никогда не приводил ни к чему хорошему.


End file.
